A New Dawn
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Sunni and Buddi are growing closer each day, much to Ursa and Gruffi's disappointment. But when a new terror arises, the Gummies must learn to rely on each other, and perhaps survive to see the dawn of a new day in which Gummies and humans live side by side...
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Prologue**_

_The Aftermath _

The kingdom of Dunwyn once again was safe, due to the unseen aid of the Gummies. But now a new question made itself known…_what to do next? _

The Glen Gummies were now homeless, for all they knew lay in ruins. They knew they could not turn to their human allies Cavin and Calla as of yet. The only place to stay was the City of Ursalia, which now was home to the Barbic clan. Ursa, the leader of the Barbics, reluctantly agreed to take the Glens in. After all, the memory of the fall of her own home, Barbic Woods, was still fresh in her mind.

Another sorrow was the fact that it was no longer safe for the great Gummies to return. It was agreed that while Igthorn was beaten now, he will not rest for long.

And so a new beginning was upon them.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Lifestyle

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 1**_

_A Whole New Lifestyle_

_It was late afternoon in the City of Ursalia. The adult Gummies, Barbic and Glen alike, were busying themselves about their daily duties. But while the adults worked, the cubs will play…._

The two cubs burst out laughing at a joke as they walked, exploring the City. Buddi, Sunni and Cubbi had stuck together ever since the Glens had moved in, Buddi and Sunni more than Cubbi. Due to the astronomical age deference between them and Cubbi they simply felt that he was becoming more like a third wheel than a playmate.

Quieting down, the two teenagers emerged into a courtyard.

Turing to Sunni, Buddi said, "Ursa's gonna kill me when she finds out that we went exploring on our own."

"You? What'd you think Gruffi'll do to _me_?" Sunni playfully shoved Buddi.

Buddi laughed. "Sometimes I wish the adults were less over protective."

"They weren't so bad before," Sunni said quietly, her good mood dropping. Buddi noticed, and he could guess pretty well what she was thinking about.

"Do you miss it? The Glen?"

Sunni nodded with a sigh. "It's nice living here in Ursalia, and we can see each other more often, but it's just not the same as when we had…you know. Everyone seems so busy. They all seem to be coping better than I am. Even Cubbi and he's only seven!"

"I know what you mean," Buddi winces. Thinking of Barbic Woods was still painful even though it was a little over a year ago when they came to Ursalia. "It was hard for me too. The others were so set on fixing up the city. Grubbi had to remind Ursa that I was going through it all too. She genuinely thought I could handle the loss, and she wasn't exactly neglecting me, but Gum's sake, I'm just a child. And so are you."

"Was it really that bad?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah. It's better now though. And I know that it'll get better for you too."

"Thanks Buddi." Sunni smiled. "You're a good friend."

He chuckled. "Ursa said I'm too sensitive."

"I like you this way. You're a good listener."

As the subject changed to a much lighter tone, the cubs left the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with that cub?" Ursa sighed, watching the two teenagers leave the courtyard from her bedroom window. She had never been like that when she was Buddi's age. But then again, the boy had always been different. Even back when they still had Barbic Woods.<p>

Ursa still mistrusts the Glens, but gives them the benefit of doubt. After all, they needed their help due to the Glen having been destroyed. Her hatred for the human race had only been tamed a little, and she didn't trust the humans to leave their kind in piece for long.

The Barbic leader heads out of her room and downstairs. It's time she got Buddi so that he can start his training for the day. He may have passed his Test of Bearhood, yes, but the boy still had so much to learn. But there was another reason Ursa is going to get him now instead of later. His friendship with the Glen girl sits wrong with her. She doesn't want him to become too trusting of the friendships the Glens keep.

* * *

><p>"Cubbi, why don't you go bother Sunni or something?" Gruffi was repairing a clock that got knocked off a wall during one of the Barbics' training sessions. Honestly, can't they be at least more careful?<p>

"Because she's always somewhere with Buddi," Cubbi complained. "They never want me around anymore. It's not fair."

Gruffi sighed. In all honesty, he didn't want Sunni spending so much time with Buddi. He knew that the pair of them was close friends, but that line is very thin. He feared Sunni would get ahead of herself, get herself hurt. And she's been ditching her chores way too often lately. 'I better try to keep that girls head out of the clouds and on the ground.'

"Gruffi, are you even listening to me?" Cubbi had been ranting about being neglected for the last five minutes before realizing that the adult wasn't even paying attention.

"Sorry, kid. Got a little spaced out there."

"No one ever listens," Cubbi complained, frustrated, "And now the Barbics won't let Cavin visit and I can't visit him because you say it's too risky to use the quick tunnels. I rarely see him anymore. It's not fair!"

Gruffi could quite understand why the cub deemed this unfair. The Barbics' prejudges against humans caused Ursa to ban Cavin and Calla from the city. Said it was too risky. And using the quick carts really was dangerous at this point of time. There's a good chance that Ightorn's ogres would be lying in wait for them where their home once stood.

Cubbi sighed as he noticed that the adult trailed off in thought once more. Getting up, the cub left the room to try and find something else to do. It wasn't fun being the only cub left. Sunni and Buddi were always off somewhere, and they deemed him too childish and immature. They no longer felt the draw to games and fun like he did. Tummi would participate to a point but he mostly helped the grown-ups do repairs to the city.

He wished they still had the Glen. At least then he would've had more fun. At least then Cavin would still come to visit. He missed the adventures he'd have with the others. He missed the comfort of the fire in the Glen's sitting room. He missed the secret tunnels only he knew about. He missed it so much it hurts.

Why couldn't Igthorn just have stayed away? They were a lot better off without him. It would've done them all a favour.

Cubbi headed towards the kitchens. Maybe Grammi or Grubbi will let him have a light snack to help him get his mind off things.

_To be resumed..._


	3. Chapter 2: Between Mother and Son

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 2**_

_Between Mother and Son_

_A week after chapter 1 took place…_

Buddi woke up when he felt sunbeams dance over his eyes. He was about to go back to sleep when suddenly realization dawn on him…

"OH, SHOOT! I overslept!"

Jumping out of bed, the Barbic cub checked the time. It was at least nine.

He was supposed to meet Ursa at the city gates an hour ago.

Throwing on a fresh tunic he ran out of his room. Ursa's gonna have his hide! How could he have overslept?

Running into the main hallway, Buddi nearly ran into Gritty, the Barbics' second-in-command. "Watch it, kiddo!"

"Sorry Gritty," Buddi sighed. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I can see that," Gritty said, "Did you oversleep again?"

"No." The quiet tone in which the teenager spoke told the black Barbic otherwise.

"There's no use denying it, kid. Ursa's waiting for you."

"Is she gonna be mad?"

Gritty raised an eyebrow.

"Right, of course she's mad at me," Buddi sighed. "Well, no point in being later then I already am. See you later, Gritty."

Buddi headed towards the city gates. Ever since he passed his Test of Bearhood his training got more intense, probably because the other Barbics are starting to take him seriously and because Ursa has been a little…paranoid…this past while.

Buddi didn't complain, although he despises training. He knew Ursa had enough stress on her shoulders already and he didn't want to become a burden to her. She raised him after all.

Buddi reached the gates, and automatically spied Ursa. The warrioress was leaning against the wall, polishing her sword. "Hey, Ursa!"

Ursa looked up, "Buddi, you're late!"

"I'm sorry," the cub panted.

"Did you sleep in again." That was a statement, not a question.

Buddi hesitantly nodded.

Ursa's eyes flashed. "You know of better! You know when you're supposed to get up! You need to be more…."

Buddi's gaze fell downcast as Ursa lectured him. He hated it when she was mad at him, and she seemed to be extra irritable since Barbic Woods fell. He didn't know why but she was less cranky back home, more tolerant. She had a lot more time for him back then but now she always seems busy.

"….and you could start by _paying attention_!"

Buddi snapped back to attention. "Sorry Ursa."

Ursa let out a long suffering sigh, but decides to let it go for now. "Buddi, before we start training, there's one other thing."

"What is it, Ursa?"

"You're not gonna like it…"

"Why does it seem like you adults always start a conversation that way?" Buddi asked in annoyance.

"Not always, little Buddi."

"Don't call me that!"

Ursa chuckled, but soon returned to her serious composure. "It's about Sunni. I know she's your best friend Buddi, but you have been spending a bit too much time with her."

Buddi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Ursa saying what he thought she was saying? "Ursa…"

"Hush Buddi," Ursa said sternly, "It's for the best. She's distracting you from your training. You're Barbic, for Gum's sake!"

"But she's my best friend!" Buddi growled, although his cub growl wasn't all that intimidating. "Why can't we be friends?"

"I'm not saying you should _stop _being friends," Ursa retorted, "I'm saying that you could do without seeing one another for a day or two. You've been neglecting your duties as a Barbic. I just want to refocus your attention to what's important."

There was some truth in that, Buddi admitted it. But he has never been one to stick to a chore for a long time and has been trying to get out of it ever since he could remember. There was another reason behind this, but the only plausible reason he could think of was…no, Ursa could be thinking that, could she? For Gum's sake, they were only friends!

But it wasn't a good idea to get Ursa on his case completely now. And he was pretty sure Gruffi would be thinking among the same lines right now.

"Okay Ursa. I'll spend less time with her."

"Good boy. Now, let's get going."

"Where…?"

"We're training in the ruins today. It'll help you focus your mind again."

Buddi nodded and followed Ursa out of Ursalia. But even as he walked he could not help but feel intrigued by his idea of why Ursa was cutting his time with Sunni short. He had been seeing her a lot lately. A bit too much, he'd give Ursa that. It had never seemed to bother Ursa before but now as he look back he realized exactly how long she has been planning to do this. She was worried that he might develop…feelings.

This confused Buddi. What **were **his feelings for Sunni?

Before this morning's talk with Ursa he would've said that they were friends and nothing more. But now he wasn't so sure. He suddenly was aware that he had been in conflict with his own emotions.

Maybe it's for the best that he put his friendship with Sunni on hold. Not because he no longer wanted to be friends with her but because he needed to get a hold on himself. After all, he's a Barbic, and she's a Glen. It could never work…right?

_To be resumed_….


	4. Chapter 3: Memories Unbidden

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 3**_

_Memories Unbidden_

_Meanwhile, in Gruffi's workshop…_

"But that's not fair, Gruffi!" Sunni protested; her eyes angry. "He can't help that he's Barbic, just like I can't help it that I'm Glen. It's not fair!"

Gruffi knew the girl would react like this. She was stubborn that way, just like her father had been. Yes, Avalon had been stubborn…stubborn enough that he stormed off and out of their lives. He didn't know where he went, or why he had never returned, but he was gone and that left Gruffi to care for his brother's heavily pregnant wife and unborn daughter. Then, Misti died, leaving her daughter behind. Oh, if only he'd been less stubborn…

"Sunshine Gummi," the older bear's voice was firm, "I swore I'd look out for you after your mother died –"

"You've never as much mentioned my mom since I was born," Sunni interrupted, "So don't even try to make me feel guilty about the promise you made. You _can't _watch out for me forever Gruffi. I'm thirteen years old; I can take care of myself!" And with that, the girl stormed off. Gruffi didn't try to stop her. His mind wandered back thirteen years, to the days before Sunni was born…

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen years ago, mid-afternoon at Gummi Glen…<em>

"Avalon, it's too risky," Gruffi's voice had once again taken that firm tone, only now his voice was younger, he was younger. At age 25 Gruffi was the unquestioned leader of the Glen Gummies, having taken over from his father when he died. His arms were crossed across his chest as he glared at the younger male in front of him. "We cannot forget what their kind did to us…"

Avalon Gummi was returning his older brother's glare from the other side of the table. He was 23, two years younger than his brother. Avalon had golden coloured fur with striking green eyes, and wore a green long-sleeved tunic to match. "Gruffi, we can't blame the descendants for the ancestors' deeds. What if things have changed?"

"When pigs fly," Gruffi was quick to respond, "We need to stay here where it's safe!"

"Safe, yes," Avalon snorted, "Practical…no! Gruffi, look around you! There are only a handful of us left here. We need to find other Gummies, or our entire clan could wipe out!" He stood, looking determined. "And nothing's going to stop me from proofing this to you!" He stormed out of the room, nearly bumping into another Gummi, his mate.

Mistletoe Gummi gave her mate a concerned look as he headed in the general direction of the quick tunnels. She was a young woman of 22 years, with snow white far and hair. She was expecting her first cub in but three months. Suddenly she gasped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with Tamori Gummi, her best friend. The older Gummi, light pink sighed and said, "They're both right Misti. We can't forget the past, but we have to be concerned about the future. I hope that, with time, Gruffi would come to realize this too. We're all that's left."

Misti nodded at Tamori's words. She had never doubted Avalon, and apparently, neither did her friend. She shook her shoulder free then said, "I just feel so helpless when they fight. We're Gummies, we're supposed to stand together, not fight each other."

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

Avalon didn't come back….as the days turned into months…months turned into years….Gruffi knew he was never coming back. Her had abandoned the Glen, abandoned Misti, who died of a broken heart, abandoned little Sunni, who had had to grow up without her parents, abandoned him. Avalon had abandoned his brother, the person who used to be his best friend.

Gruffi brought himself away from the memory. Sunni was doing the same thing her father had done – she had high trust in the Barbics, she believed that they too can learn to trust with time. Just like he came around when he first met Cavin. He came to realize that Avalon was right, on both accounts. Humans are capable of change. And they were so alone. Find the Barbics made a difference; he just didn't want Sunni to disappear as Avalon had. She was his only link to his brother. Buddi may be different from the other Barbics, but he was Barbic none the least. If Sunni and Buddi ever fought like he did with Avalon…

He was just trying to protect her. She just did see it yet.

"Oh Ursa, if only you knew how similar to you I used to be…"

* * *

><p><em>Sunni's bedroom…<em>

Sunni didn't know if what she had said to Gruffi was the right thing, even as the words had left her mouth. She knew he didn't just see her as a burden that was tied to him by his own word. If in all honestly she was starting to think that he was right. She had been spending less and less time with Cubbi, and more and more with Buddi. He must be worried about her straying from her Glen roots.

"But is that worth not seeing Buddi?"

The answer was obvious. She wants Gruffi to know that she was still connected to her Glen roots as much as he was.

In order to reassure him she'd stay away from Buddi for a few days. It was nearly time to brew the winter's batch of gummiberry juice, anyways, and Grammi will need her help. Maybe she'll even go along with Grammi to Dunwyn for the picking. She'd be able to see Calla again, at least for a little while. And maybe she'd get the others to take Cubbi along too; he misses Cavin enough that it'll mean a whole lot to him.

She'll talk to Buddi. He needs to pacify Ursa as much as she needed to pacify Gruffi. A few days isn't a whole lot.

"Then why do I already miss him when I only saw him earlier today?"

_To Be Resumed..._


	5. Chapter 4: A Talk between Friends

**A NEW DAWN **

_**Chapter 4**_

_A Talk between Friends…_

_Sunni's room, early the next morning…_

"Sunni?" Buddi knocked on his friend's door. He had spent the previous night thinking about what Ursa had said. Not the smartest thing he'd done – knowing Ursa, she'd be bound to notice that he hadn't gotten enough sleep and he's bound to receive another lecture when he heads down to breakfast - but he needed to figure things out on his own. He was not about give up his friendship with Sunni but his talk with Ursa yesterday told him to be more careful about how he goes about it.

Sunni opened the door and smiled at her best friend. "Hey, Buddi."

Buddi returned the greeting in the form of a smile. "Sunni, can I speak to you for a second? It's important."

Sunni nodded and stepped aside so the youngest Barbic can enter her room. She then closed the door. "What is it, Buddi?"

"It's Ursa."

Sunni knew it was serious when Buddi wanted to discuss the Barbic leader. Their relationship was a very complicated one, and he had often come to her for advice. Sitting on her bed, Sunni was prepared to hear him out. "I'm listening."

"Ursa and I had a talk before training yesterday," Buddi began, being very careful to choose his words wisely. "She was…worried. She feels I've been neglecting my duties as a Barbic too often lately."

Sunni suddenly felt dread, "So what did she say about it?"

"That I need to focus on my training more often, and spend less time with you."

"What? Why?" Sunni couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Buddi met his friend's eyes. "Sunni, I think she's right. Our clan used span into the hundreds when we still had a fighting chance. She might have been easier on me if we still had our home. But we don't. I'm the Barbics' only hope for the future, Sunni."

"I don't understand."

"You know Ursa, right? She's the clan leader."

Sunni nodded. "Yeah, but what has that do with this."

Buddi sighed. "Think about it. I'm her son, and if I know anything Ursa not immortal, Sunni. She's as capable of dying as everyone else is. Gritty's second-in-command. He'll be gone too someday. It'll be up to me to lead the clan in their place one day."

Realizing what Buddi was trying to say, Sunni lowered her head.

"So they're just trying to make sure that I'm ready to handle the pressure when they aren't there anymore," Buddi said, "Listen, that doesn't mean we won't be friends. You're living with us in the city now. But I need to focus on my training for a while. I've being goofing off too much."

Sunni nodded. "Okay, Buddi. I understand that you need to do this. Besides, I need to help Grammi with preparing the new juice for the winter. We only have so long."

"Nearly winter already?" Has it really been that long? "I lost track of time, I guess."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sunni giggled. "Seeing how busy you Barbics usually are."

"I suppose that's all part of Ursa's plan," Buddi nodded, happy for the change of subject. He wasn't about to reveal the true motive behind Ursa's wanting to keep them apart just yet. "She'd want us to bury the past and focus on the future, so she keeps us distracted. Aren't you guys going back to Dunwyn for the harvest?"

"Yeah, and if I'm lucky Gruffi will allow me and Cubbi to go see Cavin and Calla. I miss them."

"Well, I hope you have fun," Buddi smiled. "Oh, and Sunni? Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Buddi's smile grew, and then he said, "I best get going, we need to get ready for breakfast." The Baric cub walked over to the door. "I'll see you later, Sunni."

"You too, Buddi."

Buddi headed out into the corridor, and to his surprise he found Ursa leaning against the wall. Her eyebrow was raised in silent question, but she didn't speak. Buddi headed towards their quarters, the Barbic leader following. It was only after they were out of earshot that Ursa spoke, "Well done, Buddi."

"Well, I _am _Barbic," Buddi said, "And you had a point Ursa. Sunni will be leaving the city in a few days anyways. That'll give me time to focus on my studies."

"That's all I asked for, my son," Ursa sighed, "We're so close to gone already that every second counts. I hope that you'll be able to ensure our clan's safety. That was something I failed to do."

"Ursa, you got us here," Buddi replied, stopping to look her in the eyes. "That's hardly something not to recognize. You did what you could, and that makes you a strong leader. I don't care what anyone else says. You _never _failed us, and you never _will_."

Ursa was taken aback by his words, not used to such boldness from her cub. But as soon as she recovered from the shock, she rewarded him with a small smile. "Thank you Buddi. Now, come, the others are wondering where we disappeared to."

Buddi nodded.

There was no more talking. Ursa knew Buddi was smart enough to figure out her true intentions by making him focus on his studies. In fact, that cub probably knew her best, next to Gritty, whom she had grown up with. Buddi probably knows that she knows that he knew her plan. She knew that he must have his own reasons for keeping this knowledge to himself. As to what those reasons were, Ursa had no idea. But he was humouring her for now and she'll content herself to that.

Buddi had been right in what he told Sunni. He really was her clan's only hope. Ursa had done all she could to get the Barbics this far and once her time was up, Buddi would be expected to carry on her work and keep their people safe. It was her worry that, if Buddi would gain feelings for Sunni, he would lose sight of that. Ursa needed more time so that she could ensure that never will happen.

This exchange couldn't have happened at better time in her favour.

_To be resumed…._


	6. Chapter 5: A Mother's Worries

**A New Dawn **

_**Chapter 5 **_

_A Mother's Worries/The War Within _

_A week or so after chapter 4..._

Ursa found herself patrolling Ursalia late one evening. The Glen Gummies has left the city a few days ago for the Gummi Berry harvest, much to her relief. Even though Buddi had been as good as his word and had been keeping to his Barbic duties, she'd seen the longing look in her cub's eyes as he watched Sunni play. He'd longed to join her. But Now she's gone , won't be returning for another few weeks.

If there was one thing that Ursalia Barbic would never allow herself to admit, it was the fact that her motherly side often clashed with the leader within her. The leader side of her would think along their culture's line of thinking, and would deem the Glen girl much to weak to join in their ranks, while the mother's heart was softened by seeing her little one get hurt by her attempts to keep their traditions. Ursa was at war within, and she dididn't know who to turn to. She wasn't ready to let Buddi go as a mother and didn't want to see him get hurt anymore, but as a leader she was merely trying to give the clan their best chance of survival while still trying to keep their ways alive.

Sunni may be their only hope of getting new cubs.

But the leader fought this reality with all her might.

She wasn't about to use her son as a pawn to pathe their way to survival.

It wasn't the Gummi way. Nor the Barbic way.

"What am I going to do?" Ursa sighed as she thought aloud. "This is all so confusing. We'd never had to deal with all this in Barbic Woods..." _But there wasn't much chance of survival there anymore as well as here, and you know it, Ursa. Buddi may have had a better chance of growing up Barbic there, but what happens if he grows up? He'd want a mate. And cubs of his own. And he would have eventually have been the only one left. _

Yes, there had been little to no chance of surviving in the Woods anymore, even before the humans burnt it down. Back in the early days they stayed alive by offering selther to other Gummies, who took mates within their clan and raised families. They used to span into the hundreds.

And them their kind began to dwindle. There was only a handful of them left.

And only one chance for the future.

Her little Buddi.

She wanted him to live.

But she also didn't want him to be left alone.

_**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I needed to get a clear image of what Ursa was feeling across. **_


	7. Chapter 6: Midwinter

**A new Dawn **

_**Chapter 6: Midwinter**_

* * *

><p><em>Months later...<em>

Time had passed in Ursalia. Just before winter, the Glens had left for Dunwyn, taking with them only enough supplies to keep them alive until now. They would be returning tommorow. Buddi had been as good as his word to Ursa, focusing on his training and chores but it was easy for the Barbic leader to notice that his thoughts were elsewhere.

Buddi missed Sunni, there was no point in denying that. In fact, the separation from her only made him realize exactly how right Ursa had been about his developing feelings. In a sense, he was scared of the moment that Sunni returns. He always had difficulty hidding his feelings when it came right down to it.

Currently the youngest of the Barbics could be found in his bedroom, pacing, wondering what he should do. He couldn't just tell her the truth - Ursa and Gruffi would be on him in ten seconds flat. But he also just couldn't keep it a secret from her either, that would only confuse him further.

Crying out his frustrations, Buddi collapsed onto his bed, "Why must this be so complicated?"

Then, a knock resounded in the room, telling him that someone had been passing by and heard him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Ursa's constant worrying, but by the pattern of the sound alone Buddi knew it wasn't her. "It's open."

Gritty entered as the cub sat up, still feeling frustrated. "Hey, partner. Are you alright?"

"No," Buddi admitted. "But it's not something I want to talk about." If he'd been talking with Ursa, he probably would've worried her more, as she believed that was not a real answer.

"It's about Sunni, isn't it?"

Buddi blinked, and then hesitantly nodded, "How did ya know? Was I really that obvious?"

"Well, I _did _help Ursa raise you, kid," Gritty sat down, making sure to frimly shut the door behind him. He knew Buddi would rather keep this discussion private. "You're more alike than you know. Both equally stubborn. So, what happened?"

Knowing that Gritty was not the type to betray another's trust, Buddi told him everything. He told him about that talk he had with Ursa before training that one day and the discussion with Sunni. He spoke about the conflicting feelings he had been having ever since and how scared he was to let his mother down. How he didn't know what to do about any of it.

As he finished, Gritty shook his head with a sigh, "Typical Ursa. Wouldn't see the obvious solutions even if it hit her in the face..."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Buddi said, "I feel so lost right now - and I can't talk to Ursa _OR _Sunni because they are a big part of my problem. I don't want to let either of them down..."

"Listen, Buddi," Gritty spoke in a tone that made the child look him straight in the eyes, "I won't tell you there's a easy way out, because there isn't. But Ursa will NEVER be disappointed in you. In all honesty, I think she's just as scared as you are right now."

"Ursa? _Scared_?"

Gritty nodded, "You heard me. Buddi, Ursa and I grew up together. There's not a thing about her that I don't know. She has a hard time dealing with her own emotions. So she ignores them. This tends to do more harm than good. But there's one that she can't ignore Buddi: _**she loves you. **_Even if she never admits it, she does. You're worth the world to her. And she's just trying to protect you. She doesn't wanna see you get hurt."

Buddi couldn't think of any words to say to that, as he watched the adult pause and think as he reflected on his childhood friend. There was no denying the truth in Gritty's words. Buddi always knew Ursa cared, and he didn't even realize that the dislike she held for the Glens' pro-human ways and softness in nature wasn't her only motive when she had spoken to him that morning months ago. "Wow...I guess I never really thought about it in that sense. That changes everything."

Gritty smiled as he realized that his words hit Buddi in the right way. "Good. Just remember that. Her love for you will always win out, and she'll never be disappointed in you. In time, Ursa will realize the best thing she can do for you is letting you go. Until then, be patient, and follow your heart. Don't be scared to follow your dreams."

Buddi smiled back. "I will, Gritty. And thank you."

The adult stood, "That is why I am here. Someone has to have common sense in between you and Ursa's stubbornness. Now come on, it's midday, and Ursa will have your hide if you skipped a meal."

"Okay," Buddi nodded as he stood as well, "Oh, and Gritty?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, partner," the older bear smiled.

As they left, however, Gritty knew that his work is far from over. He knew that Ursa was a stubborn bear. She'd need some sense talked into her too, sooner or later!

* * *

><p><em>Over lunch...<em>

The Barbics had gathered for the meal as per usual, Buddi and Gritty arriving just after the rest. They were absent long enough for Ursa to notice but upon receiving a reassuring smile from her closest friend she let it go for now. Besides, like Buddi, she too had a lot on her mind as she ate, most of it had to with the Glen Gummies returning.

Buddi...she hoped that he could handle the pressure of seeing Sunni again now knowing that she was worried about his going soft. Ursa knew it was ridiculous to fret about it, but she simply just couldn't help herself. She didn't know what to do. Buddi was their only cub...her baby. She can't bear the tought of losing him too.

And there was another thing that bothered her: it's been too quiet lately.

It had been nearly half a year since the Glens had come to stay at Ursalia, and nearly two years since the fall of Barbic Woods. Ursa was worried that the humans might be planning something. The last time she laid eyes on one of the furless creatures, it was the time that Igthorn had disappeared for months on end, causing the Glens to to believe that he might be truly vaquished at last. A rookie mistake. Now the Glen lay in ruins.

No, Ursa had long ago learned not to trust the peace. It usually doesn't last long if one had human enemies.

Gritty cast a concerned glance in Ursa's detection. She ate in silence, her mind clearly elsewhere. He wondered what she was thinking about. Most likely the Glens' return. Or was it something else? He needed to know. Gritty knew that if he ignored it and something was wrong, she might never let them know what, not before it's too late, at least. "Ursa?"

The bearess shook herself from her pondering upon hearing her name, "Yes, what is it, Gritty?"

"Is something wrong?" Gritty asked, "You've been very quiet..."

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been thinking. I'll tell you later."

Gritty nodded, wondering if this had anything to do with Buddi. Based on what the cub told him a few minutes prior, it was definitely a possibility. Now that he came to think of it, she had definately seemed...restless these past few days. At least she is willing to talk. Normally he'd have to pressure Ursa into talking about her feelings, and she is never this open if it wasn't serious. Is it really bothering her that much?

_To be resumed..._


	8. Chapter 7: Tension Builds

**A New Dawn **

_**Chapter 7**_

_Tension Builds_

* * *

><p>Sunni felt as if she was marching to her impending doom as they reached the City gates that afternoon. She <em>knew <em>she was being ridiculous, but she simply could not help being nervous. While away she too had too much time to think and reached a very similar conclusion as the one that Buddi had. But, unlike Buddi, she had kept her feelings to herself. There simply had been no one she could've talked to.

Oh, Calla might have understood, but while Sunni had been thinking too much, Gruffi had also kept her hands busy picking berries, and she barely even saw her best human friend during the time she had been in Dunwyn. And she didn't dare attempt to speak with the other Gummies due to Gruffi being around all the time.

Sunni thought as they walked through the Gates. Her legs felt numb and weak and she barely was able to keep herself upright and walking, and her winter's cloak suddenly felt too heavy and hot despite the freezing weather. Oh, how she hoped nobody notices her sweating bullets.

The Barbics had not come out to greet them. Although Gruffi complained loudly about this 'rudeness', Sunni understood. It was the way their culture works. Barbics were not ones for physical and emotional signs of affection. It's the deeds they do that counts. And she knew that while Ursa and the others were friendlier and less hostile towards them they simply had not gained enough respect from them to be considered as their fellows.

* * *

><p>If Sunni had been feeling nervous, then Buddi must've felt at least ten times worse. He knew as soon as Sunni was in the City, because he'd been watching through the window above as the Glens entered the main courtyard. The young Barbic desperately wanted to run away and hide, but that was being cowardly, and Ursa had drilled it into his head that Barbics don't run from their problems. Even impossible dilemmas such as this one.<p>

Buddi sighed, before making himself move, through the corridor and down the stairs his heart racing a mile a minute and his throat drying up. He passed Ursa and Gritty's rooms without a second thought, as both of the Barbic leaders had left the City to train in the nearby ruins among the mountains that surrounded them. Buddi hated the mountains, they were nothing like the trees in Barbic Woods and they frightened him.

He was then in the streets, walking towards the small section of buildings the Glens now called home. The sound of arguing was heard, growing louder. That was Ursa's voice. Buddi froze in his tracks. His mother had returned earlier than expected, and Gruffi, by the gist of what he was hearing, had decided to get on her wrong side again trough judging their way of live.

"Would you two please just stop it?" a new voice interrupted, younger, angrier. Sunni. "We haven't been back for five minutes and you two are already arguing! Is it really so hard for you adults to get along?"

"Sunni," Grammi began after a few minutes of awkward silence, but whatever she was about to say was silenced by angry footsteps. Buddi barely had time to react when the door flew open and Sunni nearly ran into him. "Buddi!"

"Hey," the Barbic teenager rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Great, this was going so well…not! Why do Ursa and Gruffi always have to ruin this with their petty rivalry? The pair stood there for a moment, trying to collect their thoughts.

Sunni still felt angry at the adult's behavior, but she had been caught off guard when she nearly ran into Buddi. Now that she looked at him properly she noticed he looked…_tense_. Nervous. Worried. What was going on? Had it something to do with Ursa? Sunni wouldn't have put it beneath the Barbic leader to worry her only cub so.

Oh, Ursa didn't mean to, but she does, and that is the crux of the matter.

"Sunni?"

The Glen girl looked him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"Let's get outta here. I need to talk to you in private."

Sunni nodded, and followed Buddi.

* * *

><p>In the immediate silence following Sunni's outburst, everyone stood still, motionless.<p>

Ursa was still mere inches away from Gruffi, her breath still fast and angry as she averted her eyes anywhere that was not the other's shocked faces. She turned away from the short male, trying to regain her bearings and ignoring Griity's concerned gaze on her back.

Grammi was gazing in the direction of the door, through which Sunni ran. She was concerned about the girl's sudden anger outburst – she was not the type to get mad at someone else too easily, annoyed, yes, but Sunni rarely ever got mad. Not really.

Cubbi sifted, uncomfortable. What in Gum's name is going on here? Sunni had been tense lately, he knew that, and she had been thinking a lot lately, but he'd never seen her yell at Gruffi like that, the only exception being that one time when he and Gritty nearly fell to their deaths after Ursa had used the horn on Igthorn when they first met the Barbics. Something was off, he could feel it. But what? He needed to know!

Ursa abruptly left the room then, followed shortly by Gritty – who looked worried - muttering a feeble excuse. Grammi left too, then, probably to go see where Sunni had run off to or to start on dinner, Zummi and Tummi went off to their rooms. Cubbi was left standing alone, bewildered, dazed and worried for his 'sister' figure.

_To be resumed…._


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations and Denial

**A New Dawn **

_**Chapter 8**_

_Revelations and Denial_

* * *

><p>"Ursa, talk to me," Gritty looked his best friend square in the eyes, "You know for a fact that I know something's been bothering you, and it's no good if you keep it to yourself."<p>

Ursa sighed – she'd never been able to hide anything from Gritty. "Alright. I'm worried about Buddi. And the quiet."

Gritty wasn't surprised at all by her response, "I figured it was something among those lines. I'm worried about the quiet as well. It's odd that the humans left us alone for nearly two seasons. I should say that there's a storm brewing – but then again, you probably knew that, there's no need for me to remind you. What concerns me is your clinging to Buddi."

Ursa raised her brow, 'Gritty, you know I _don't _coddle him."

"Not what I meant," Gritty shook his head, "I meant, you being so overprotective that you refuse to let him go, let him grow on his own. Ursa, I know you knew the day would come that he'd show an interest in girls."

"Yes, but not a Glen," Ursa protested, "You've seen what their mentality will do to our cub. I won't allow Buddi to go soft."

"I agree that it may have been preferable that he courted a Barbic girl," Gritty allowed her that, "but, Ursa, he's the only cub left. Our clan is _dying_. Would you rather put Buddi trough that alone?"

Ursa opened her mouth to speak, but then clenched her jaw, storming off. She knew it was true, Gritty knew she did – she just wasn't ready to face it yet. Ursa was about to face one of the toughest of motherhood challenges yet: letting her baby go. It was only a matter of time before those cubs can't hold off their feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>"I've wanted to talk with you a while now, Buddi," Sunni said as they sat together next to the fountain in the middle of the square.<p>

"Really?" Buddi smiled at the girl, his face glowing with hint of red, "I've got something to say to you too."

"Oh, okay then," Sunni giggled at his blush, "you first, then."

Buddi nodded. This was it, the moment of truth. Gathering up his strength he looked Sunni straight in the eye – _'Gum above, who knew eyes could be so blue?' – _and then he did it. It took every ounce of courage the boy had to lean over, and softly lay his lips over hers.

Sunni's eyes widened in shock at the sudden display of affection, and then they slid closed as she wound her arms around his and kissed back.

They couldn't have been in that position for more than a minute, but to the two teenagers it felt like an eternity. They finally parted and simply looked at one another, neither one wanting to end the almost magical feel of the silence that preceded their kiss.

It was Sunni that finally broke the silence, although she was reluctant to, "…Well, I guess I don't have to say anything anymore. But Buddi, I don't see Gruffi taking this all too well."

'Honestly, I don't think Ursa will take this with a grain of salt either," Buddi agreed, "Gritty knows though – he understands me better then she does sometimes. He was the one who convinced me to talk to you in the first place."

"I think Grammi would understand too, but I'm too scared to talk to her because Gruffi's always around," Sunni paused in thought, "What do we do now?"

"I don't think we can tell the others just yet," Buddi said, "Ursa's been really uptight lately, so that would be adding fuel to the fire. And you know how Gruffi is. Let's just lay low for a little while."

Sunni nodded, accepting his answer, before leaning against him, "I really missed you while I was gone."

"I missed you too Sunni," he replied, before getting up and helping her to her feet, "We'd better go before the adults get suspicious."

The Glen girl easily agreed to this, but before they parted for the night, she kissed his cheek and hugged him one last time before murmuring as she pulled away:

"I love you, Buddi."


End file.
